


I Don't Like Your Face At All

by drawl_all_vowels



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawl_all_vowels/pseuds/drawl_all_vowels
Summary: Aaron can't stand Robert Jacob Sugden.A short and sweet enemies to lovers ficlet.written as part of robron fandom appreciaton week on tumblr





	I Don't Like Your Face At All

_Cheeky git.  Cheeky, mouthy, long legged, completely impossible, gorgeous git._

Aaron slammed the bonnet of the low sports car down forcefully.  Or at least he tried to. The greasy tag he had wiped his hands on earlier and roughly flung away created a dirty barrier between the car’s metal bonnet and its body.   Instead of the intended _slam_ , there was a slightly muted _thud._ And that, too, was Robert Sugden’s fault.  

“Gently, Aaron!  That car probably cost more than your home, mate!”  

Aaron squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger and just breathed for a second before facing the tall blond irritation that stood in the doorway of the garage.  “You have no idea how much my home costs!” Really, this man can be so irritating. “And for the last time, I'm not your mate!”

“Alright!  Don’t have a fit! I get it - we’re not mates.”  Robert Flaming Sugden sauntered toward where Aaron stood, his hands placed arrogantly on his rolling hips.  His wide lopsided grin showed off all of his 132 shining white teeth. He didn’t stop walking until the edges of his smartly polished shoes were scant centimeters away from Aaron’s dirty work boots. “And for the record, my stepmum used to own half of that pub, so I’m pretty sure I do know the value of your home.  You do still live with your mum, right?”

_Condescending bastard.  Rude, smiling, fucking beautiful, condescending bastard._

“Where I Iive is none of your damn business, is it?”  Aaron raised the car’s bonnet, removed the offending rag inside and slammed the lid shut again. This time, the clash echoed through small space in front of the garage with a satisfying _clang._ Robert winced at the noise, and that, too,  was satisfying.

Every since Robert had rolled into town last week, sitting low in his ridiculously expensive sports car and riding through the short streets of the village like he owned the place, he had gotten on Aaron’s last nerve.  Everything about him bothered Aaron. His perfectly styled hair that stayed in place no matter the weather. His toothpaste grin that begged for a commercial and a billboard. Shoes so shiny that Aaron could almost use them as a mirror.  Not to mention his elbow patches. Who under the age of 80 wore elbow patches?

Robert Jacob Sugden, that’s who.  Wanker.

Other things about Robert got on Aaron’s nerves, too.  His full lips that always seemed to be smirking. His husky sounding laugh.  The ridiculously long eyelashes that caught the light when he blinked. They way his arse cheeks moved from side to side as he walked.  The fact that he has a girlfriend that hadn't  moved to the village with him.

Robert took a hankie - _a hankie!_ \- from his inner coat pocket and rubbed a miniscule spot from the car’s side mirror.  “You know, Aaron, you should be much nicer to me. I’ve just moved here and could use a mate.  Where’s your charitable spirit, then?” He turned his still grinning face toward Aaron, folded the hankie into a neat square and returned the little bit of fabric to his pocket.  “Where’s your good samaritan charm?”

Aaron shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his greasy overalls and glared at Robert's full lips.  What was Robert going on about this time? He was always talking, it seems. Every time he’d seen Robert Sugden since his return, he’d been talking at Aaron.  Jabbering over a pint at the pub and teasing Aaron about the beer foam on his upper lip. Chatting at the counter of David’s shop, telling Aaron that he should really broaden his horizons past the frozen pizza in his hand. Stopping his car in the  middle of the street beside where Aaron was walking and offering him a ride to anywhere he wanted to go. Robert was always just _talking_ at Aaron _._ It was distracting, and he wishes he would stop.

Robert took another small step towards Aaron.  The space they’re standing in is small, but not that small. Aaron could practically feel the puffs of air leave Robert’s mouth and hit his cheek.  Aaron took a small step back, pulled his arms from his pockets and crossed them over his chest. “What? You grew up here. Your family’s here. That hardly makes you new.”

Robert closed the distance between them once again.  The soft fragrance of something male drifted off him and made Aaron’s nose twitch. Laundry soap and aftershave mixed with the smell of warm skin. “Well, I’m new to you, aren’t I?”  He ducked his head slightly and stared straight into Aaron’s wide blue eyes. “That should count for something.”  

Standing this close to Robert meant that Aaron could see the light sea colored lines running through Robert’s clear eyes.  Aaron had never seen eyes that color, he was sure of it. He was so busy trying to figure out the exact shade that he missed what Robert said next.

Aaron cleared his throat. “What?” he asked hoarsely.

Robert grin softened into a small smile.  “Just wondered if you fancied a drink in the pub later, that’s all.”  Aaron head was angled up. Robert’s chin was angled down. The soft breaths from Robert’s mouth now landed squarely in the center of Aaron’s lips.  Warm. Moist.

Aaron moved his head back, putting space between them without actually moving his feet. ‘’With you?”

Robert’s eyes squinted a little. “Of course with me.  Do you see anywhere else here asking to have a drink with you?”  

_Mouthy, sarcastic, sexy smelling git._

Aaron opened his mouth to return fire with fire, to blow off the ask. But Robert glanced back at him again with those eyes, and his jaw closed with an audible snap.  He watched as the sea foam irises turned a darker color. He watched as that blond head lowered once again towards him. And he forgot to say anything at all. Except….

“What if your girlfriend comes to visit you?  Won’t you want your evening free?”

This time it was Robert who reared his head back.  “What girlfriend?”

Robert genuinely looked puzzled.  Truly stumped, and Aaron couldn’t figure out why.  He had overhead Vic mentioning some girl in connection with Robert, hadn’t he?  Cora? Crystal? Christina? “Chrissy, innit?”

“My ex? How do you know her?”  

His ex.  Robert had an ex.  Aaron looked up into Robert’s questioning gaze.  “Just heard something, that’s all. Your ex?” He tried to sound vaguely curious.  Not like he was interested at all. He failed.

If possible, Robert’s eyes turned lighter, frothier, smilier.  “Ex. As in, I’m single.” His voice lowered to a quiet deep resonance. “And bisexual.”

Interesting. Aaron nodded once but didn’t say anything.

“And I’m asking you again. Fancy a drink at the pub tonight? With me?”  

Well, one drink couldn’t hurt, could it?  Might even be fun, despite the fact that he can’t stand one Robert Jacob Sugden.

Aaron shrugged. “Maybe.”

Robert stepped back toward his car and grinned again, the full arsenal of his shining white teeth once again on display.  “I’ll see you at 8, then.” He didn’t ask Aaron. He just told. Aaron didn’t find his arrogance as irritating as he would have just a few minutes before, and he refused to admit to himself why.

  
He didn’t answer Robert at all, just watched as he drove away in the shiny expensive car that probably _does_ cost more than Aaron’s mum’s pub.  

Aaron scratched at his ear with a stubby fingernail and made himself turn back to his work.  He did _not_ glance at the clock and quickly calculate the the time between now and eight o’clock.

But it was the longest four hours and 16 minutes of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all comments and answer them gladly!


End file.
